


Whoa, That's Different

by MORENADECA



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I need Fluff, Same universe different outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MORENADECA/pseuds/MORENADECA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is helping Clarke discover the wonders the ground has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place in the same Universe but I'm ignoring all of cannon because I can.

Clarke woke up surrounded by warmth and love. She smiled and stretched and then stopped smiling when she noticed Lexa wasn't in bed. The day was already trying to kill her good mood and she'd only just begun. Reluctantly Clarke opened her eyes and saw Lexa, gloriously naked Lexa. The brunette was washing herself for the day and Clarke decided that perhaps the day would be worth getting out of bed for. Clarke watched in silence as Lexa finished and started to dress. She finally managed to gather the strength to get out of bed when Lexa flashed her a smile and told her that her meetings for the day had been cancelled. In record time Cladke was up, washed, ready to go. 

The two had a light breakfast then made their way to a clearing just outside of TonDC. The clearing was small and attached to it was a small lake with a waterfall. It was beautiful. Lexa had brought her here before and still it took Clarke's breath away how much beauty filled the world. Both of them enjoyed spending time alone, swimming in the lake, enjoying both the privacy and each other.

It was late afternoon and they were enjoying a swim. Well, Clarke was enjoying the swim. Lexa was enjoying Clarke's nude body ripping through the water. At least she was until Clarke declared she was going to climb the waterfall and jump off. Lexa tried to stop her, but Clarke was already halfway up the short cliff.

"Lexa, come up here! The view is breathtaking!!"

"I have to say that my view is pretty breathtaking as well."

Clarke blushed fiercely at the comment.

"Lexa, come on up!"

"That would not be wise."

"And why not?!"

"Because the top of the cliff is visible from the training grounds."

At that remark Clarke spun around to look behind her. She could picture the Trikru warriors staring at her naked ass. What greeted her was a tall treeline providing cover and the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Lexa's laughter. Clarke turned back around and jumped, aiming a little left of where Lexa was still laughing.

The splash that Clarke made when she entered the water made Lexa choke a little but didn't stop her laughter. Clarke resurfaced and attacked the Commander of the 12 Clans. Poor Lexa had no way to defend herself. She was assaulted mercilessly. If her generals could see her now. Her breath stolen from her lungs, limbs flinging uncontrollably and all thanks to Clarke's tickling. 

Clarke let up and Lexa caught her breath.

"You think youre funny?"

"You turned so quickly I was afraid you'd fall right off the cliff."

Clarke pouted for about two seconds. That's how long it took Lexa to kiss that pout right off those lips. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and rested their foreheads together.

"This is beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

"You know what would be awesome?" Awesome. The word was still foreign to Lexa but Clarke and Raven used it often.

"What is that?"

"If we jumped off together."

Lexa looked to the top of the warerfall and back to Clarke.

"I do not think that wise, Clarke."

"What's the matter? You chicken?"

"Yes!! I am chicken." Lexa stated proudly, puffing out her chest. Clarke thought it was the cutest thing the Commander had done as of yet. She couldn't help but laugh. Lexa did not understand why the blonde was laughing.

"You dare laugh and the great and powerful Chicken Heda?!" Lexa said as she brought Clarke's body closer. Meanwhile, Clarke laughed harder.

"This is an act of war!!!" She stated before launching her attack. She peppered kisses all over Clarke's face, neck, and shoulders. When Cladke stopped laughing she caught Lexa's lips and kissed her sweetly. The two spend the rest of the day in each other's company before heading back to TonDC. When Clarke tucked herself into Lexa's side at the end of the day there was only one thing on her mind. This day was perfect.

The days that followed were busy days. Meetings kept Lexa away for most of the day. Clarke spent her days in the healing tent. The two rarely saw each other during the day. It was starting to affect them in their daily activities. Both were growing more irritable and short tempered. Thankfully for them, and the rest of TonDC, the endless meetings were to arrange a routine visit of Heda to all the clans. Raven had called it the Clexa Tour. Lexa had called a banishment for the mechanic after hearing the term. Clarke then called the banishment off. Raven still called it that to anyone and everyone that would listen. Clarke called it a vacation. She would get to spend three months with Lexa. They were scheduled to caravan to every clan territory to assess the land and the people. Lexa wanted to make sure that her coalition was still strong and that her people were being taken care of.

That she would also get to show Cladke all of the wonders and the beauty that the ground had to offer didn't even cross her mind. Nope. Not even once. It's not like she had scheduled all her Heda duties within the first few days of their stay in each territory to have as much time as possible to spend with the blond for the duration of their stay.

Whatever it was being called, however it had been scheduled, one thing remained. She and Clarke were about to change the world.


	2. And We're Off

They had been in Azgeda for several days. Clarke hadn't seen Lexa much since their arrival. She emerged from their temporary home. It still amazed her that they were staying in a tent made of ice but it wasn't actually cold inside. They even had a fire in there but the ice didn't melt.

The ground really was full of wonders. Clarke had spent the time that Lexa was away just exploring the Ice Nation. On her first day in Azgeda Clarke discovered that walking on ice is harder than she thought. She fell several times during the day and when Lexa found her in the tent groaning as she tried to get comfortable on a chair she got worried.

"Clarke?" She asked concerned. Clarke looked up and Lexa saw the pain in her eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She waved it off.

"You are not fine. What is the matter? Let me help." Lexa had come to stand right in front of her and took Clarke's hand. She looked into those beautiful eyes and Clarke knew she was done. 

"My ass hurts! I fell way too many times on the ice!"

The amused look on Lexa's face was not helping and Clarke pouted. That same pout that seems to be able to unarm the Commander. Before she knew what was going on Lexa had her on her feet and walked her towards their bed. She helped Clarke out of her pants and onto the bed. Once she was settled, face down, Lexa straddled her legs and begun to massage Clarke's sore spots. She ran her hands all the say up to Clarke's neck and back down, appreciating the little sounds that came from the blonde. Lexa kept up her actions until Clarke went quiet. Maybe too quiet. Lexa leaned forward and noticed that Clarke had fallen asleep during her massage. She placed a sweet kiss to the blonde's shoulder, climbed off, covered her in furs, and added more wood to the fire before joining the blonde for a nap.

Clarke woke first and just watched Lexa sleep. It was rare that she had the opportunity to watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful and so young and Clarke falls in love with her a little more every time.

Clarke was still watching her when Lexa finally opened her eyes. 

"How do you feel?" She asks and Clarke blushes before answering, "I feel a lot better."

"I'm glad. I don't like it when you are in pain. And I especially don't like it when my things are damaged." She said before kissing Clarke and grabbing her ass. They pulled away to catch their breath.

"Yours?"

"Yes, mine"

"Yours."

 

When they finally made it out of their ice tent it was night time. They had dinner by a fire pit before heading out. Clarke followed as Lexa lead the way. They were headed towards Roan's castle but stopped in the large courtyard. Lexa took several furs from her bag and spread them on the ground. She sat and motioned for Clarke to do the same. 

Clarke was sitting between Lexa's legs, she was wrapped in furs and warmth and just enjoyed the moment. They had been out there for close to an hour. Several others had joined them out in the courtyard, setting up their own blankets. Clarke looked up at the stars. Not long ago she was up there among them. It felt like a lifetime. Before her eyes the sky seemed to crack and Clarke gasped. There was green light dancing in the sky. Lexa tightened her hold on her.

"What is this?"

"Legend says that this piece of land was surrounded by water back when the world was whole and a pair of lovers would come here to be together. They were to meet here on the day that the world was reborn. One of them was here waiting for the other. She could see the boat from the shore. She could see her lover but suddenly the boat was gone. It was no longer land and it was no longer water. Everything had turned into ice and both lovers were incased in it. They could still see each other but now they were frozen. Their love was so great that they melted the world itself to be able to be together. Now, we can see it in the sky. The symbol of their love."

Clarke had no words. She turned her head and gave Lexa a kiss filled with all the love she had for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll spend a few chapters in Azgeda then head to a new Clan. So far I have 2 clans planned. Don't know if I'll send them to all 12.


	3. Snow Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter

They were well into their stay in the Ice Nation when Lexa took Clarke to the snow field. They stepped into a tunnel and came out onto a field surrounded by cliffs. From every cliff snow was falling and covering everything in the field. 

They made their way around the area. First off Lexa took her a stand where a woman had a big tarp that collected the snow into a big pot.

"Heda, what can I get you?"

"I'll have the berry."

"And for you?" She asked turning to Clarke.

"I...I don't know."

Lexa saw how the blonde looked confused and decided to intervene.

"We will share."

"Sha Heda."

The woman turned to the pot and scooped out some of the snow into a cup and packed it in. She then took a spoonful of berry juice and poured it over the snow before sticking two spoons in and handing it to Lexa.

"Mochof"

Lexa took the cup and started to walk towards one of the benches with Clarke at her side. Lexa took a spoonful and moaned.

"Whoa, I guess it tastes good."

"This Clarke," she offers a spoonful to the blonde "is the best thing the Ice Nation has to offer."

She watches as Clarke wraps her lips around the wooden spoon and tastes the frozen treat for the first time.

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted." as she says this, she sees Lexa take another spoonful, a drop of the juice managed to drip out of the corner of her mouth. Clarke blushes as she watches Lexa lick the drop back into her mouth. "Maybe the second best thing I've ever tasted."

Lexa hears the arousal in Clarke's voice and almost chokes on the snow treat.

"Clarke." She said before taking another spoonful. 

"Sha?"

"Klark"

"Heda" 

"Klark, we are out of snow. Would you like more?"

What Clarke wanted was something else and she told Lexa as much.

"We will have plenty of time for amorous activities later, for now, let us enjoy the wonders the Ice Nation has to offer."

Clarke swallowed her arousal and nodded.

Lexa stood and helped Clarke up before returning the bowl and spoons to the woman. Togther they made their way towards a stand that was covered with metal rectangles. On one side they had a raised edge, it looked like a blade. On the other side they had leather straps. 

Clarke looked at them and then back at Lexa.

"They are ice blades."

"What do they do?"

"You strap them to your boots and dance on the ice."

"WHAT?!"

Lexa took two pairs and took Clarke towards the end of the snow field. There was a very narrow tunnel that opened onto a field of ice. 

"Lexa, what is this?"

"This is where we dance. Come."

They went to a bench and Lexa helped Clarke strap the blade on, then strapped her own."

Clarke watched as Lexa took off onto the ice and began spinning. She was gorgeous, dancing on the ice. Lexa turned and went back to Clarke.

"Come, dance with me."

"I don't think I can do that. I can barely dance on steady ground. Trying to do it while balancing over ice on a blade will end badly."

"You will do fine."

"Lexa, my butt is still bruised from me learning to WALK on the ice. If I try to do that, I will die!!!"

"Do you trust me?" Lexa looked straight into her eyes. Clarke saw so much love in them. Lexa held out her hand.

"Yes, of course." She answered as she took Lexa's hand.

"I will let no harm come to you."

Lexa took her hand and led her to the field of ice. Clarke stumbled and her legs buckled several times but Lexa had a firm grip and true to her word she didn't let her fall or bump into anyone.

They were out on the ice for close to an hour. Lexa holdingg Clarke's hips as she taught her the basics. To the surprise of both women, Clarke was very good and picked it up quickly.

Once Lexa was sure Clarke would not fall she let her go and moved backwards, forcing Clarke to follow, and follow she did. Clarke made her way back to Lexa. Lexa kept moving backwards and Clarke kept following. Before she knew it she was dancing alongside Lexa. They made their way through the ice. It was a striking sight. Those that saw them move together would stop and watch them.

By the time Lexa started to move them back towards the bench, Clarke was out of breath. Her cheeks were warm and stung a bit from the cold. Lexa took off the blades and they walked back through the tunnel. They dropped the blades off then made their way back into town.

Lexa took them to a small building near the courtyard. Clarke took a seat while Lexa went to a table. She returned with two steaming cups.

"Here. Drink this."

Clarke took one of the cups. She enjoued the heat warming her hands and the steam on her face. She took a sip of the drink and her eyes went wide.

"Do you like it?"

Clarke could barely answer, she was too busy savoring the warm drink.

"This is so good!!"

The two sat side by side enjoying their drinks in silence. Occasionally smiling at one another. Once their drinks were gone and Lexa had returned the cups she walked Clarke back towards their ice tent.

They added wood to the fire before climbing into bed. Clarke was snuggled into Lexa's warmth, feelong the events of the day catching up to her.

"Lexa?"

"Yes Clarke?"

"Today was perfect." 

Lexa looked down and saw Clarke was already asleep. She closed her eyes and followed the blonde into dreamland. Her last thought agreed with Clarke. Today had been perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had been full of activities for Clarke. Lexa had a meeting and Clarke had been snatched up by Anya. The two had joined the young Azgeda in what Clarke thought was a game. 

They were divided into two teams. Anya was on one and Clarke on the other. They teams separated and Clarke was suddenly surrounded by Azgeda children. Kids too young to know English yet and while Clarke knew some trigedaslang she did not know Azgedaslang. She was at a loss. No idea what the game was or what the point was and with no way of communicating wifh her team members. All the Azgedas on her team are talking and making a plan. Suddenly they give a war cry and start to scatter. Clarke still doesn't know what to do.

She can see the Azgeda taking cover and start to build up piles of balls made of snow. Still unsure of what to do she took coved behind a snow covered boulder and started to try and make the balls of snow. Every time she tried to pack them they'd crumble or explode. Like little bombs. Her frustration was getting to her. She huffed as she crushed another bomb. When she grabbed more snow to make another one she accidentally grabbed a small hand. There was a tiny Azgeda girl making a snow bomb. Clarke watched her make one after another so fast that before she knew it she had a small stack lined up against her boulder. The girl then moved on to another Azgeda and made precise little bombs of snow and pilled them up and then she moved on.

Clarke heard a war horn, then fearsome war cries and suddenly there was the sounds of things hitting the snow and laughter.

She was shocked. She had never heard children laugh like that. So carefree. She looked around and saw her teammates flinging the bombs at Anya's team and then saw the other team's snow bombs hit the ground, trees, and rock formations. They exploded into tiny pieces of ice. It finally clicked that she should join her team. She grabbed one of the snow bombs and threw it off in the direction of Anya's team. She kept throwing them until she reached down and found that she had used them all up. She tried to make more but they kept exploding. Suddenly the Azgeda girl was next to her again making another stack. Clarke looks up and sees one of her team take a snow bomb to the chest. The young Azgeda falls to the ground and stays there. Another Azgeda then comes to pull her behind a tree. Clarke is worried about her and was about to leave cover to check on her when the small bomb maker pulls her back down. She points to the pile and then mimics throwing one.

Clarke understands. She needs to keep going. She peeks out over her boulder and throws a series of balls. One of them hits near some of Anya's team and one hits a young boy. Just like her team mate, the boys stays down until someone pulls him behind cover.

She can see more of her team falling and she keeps throwing more snow bombs. Her little friend stayed by her side. Making bombs as fast as Clarke can throw them. She gets it now. She needs to hit the other team. She takes aim and knocks them down. Before she knows it, it is just her and her bomb maker left on her team. The bombs are raining down on them from the other team.

Clarke doesn't come out from behind her boulder. She is just throwing them where she thinks she hears sounds. Before long it is only a few bombs coming her way. She risks it and peeks over her boulder and a snow bomb flies straight at her. Anya. Anya was the only one left on her team. 

"It is you against me Clarke. If you surrender, I will be kind." 

Clarke is seething at the taunting. Then is hits her. Anya thinks that she is the only one left, but her little friend was still there. If she can distract Anya, her teammate can then hit her and they can win. It was a good plan, but there was one problem. She couldn't tell her teammate her plan. They spoke different languages.

"How about YOU surrender and I'll be kind to you?"

She could hear Anya's laughter. It irritated her and made her even more determined to make her plan work.

Clarke looked to ber Azgeda friend. She pointed at herself and then made her index and middle finger wiggle giving the impression of a person running. She then pointed at the Azgeda and made the motion of throwing a bomb. The young girl's eyes got wide and she started to shake her head. Clarke stopped her. Looked her straight in the eyes and repeated her motions. The girl was scared. Clarke could see the fear in her eyes as the girl swallowed then nodded. Clarke smiled at her and nodded. She then ran to a nearby tree. As expected, Anya starts firing at her. Before Cladke can reach the tree she feels the thud of a bomb hitting her in the back, followed by Anya's victory cry. Clarke turns to look at a smug Anya. Anya opens her mouth to claim her victory when a snow bomb hits her in the face. She turns to see who had hit her and comes face to face with a girl that comes up to her waist. The little girl is as shocked as Anya is. Her mouth is open, her eyes wide, and her arm still outstretched from throwing the snow.

"YEEEEESSSSS!!!! WE WIN!!!" Clarke yells out in victory. She runs over and picks up her new friend. The rest of her team mates ran out from the tree line yelling their victory cries. She was in a pile on the snow covered by happy, laughing, chanting children. She looked around and found Lexa walking towards her.

When the Commander got close enough for the children to notice they all broke off the pile and stood at attention for her soon they were joined by the kids on Anya's team. Lexa smiled at them and bowed her head a bit before saying some words to them in Azgedaslang. The children all beamed after she was done talking. They then walked off in the direction of the town.

The rest of the peoople that had gathered to watch started to return to town as well, leaving Anya, Clarke, and Lexa alone in the snow.

"Clarke you did well, but sacrificing yourself was not the smartest of decisions." She said giving praise and instruction at once. She then turned to Anya.

"Anya, you fought well but your pride in claiming victory, cost you victory." 

"Sha Heda." She answered as she headed back to town as well.

"That was fun."

"I saw that you were enjoying yourself even if you could not communicate with your army."

"Army? It was a game."

"It was not. You trained along side young Azgeda warriors in a battle."

"What?!"

"It is a good safe way for them to learn strategy, teamwork, attack patterns, and many other things. You not being able to communicate with them has given them an extra advantage over those on Anya's team. It has showed them that they can communicate even if they don't speak the same language and it showed them that just because a person is different doesn't mean they cannot be powerful allies. You did very well today Clarke."

"I didn't even know. I though it was a game."

"Maybe so but you still did rather well today."

Lexa started to lead them back towards their tent. 

"Come now. Let us eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I brought Anya back, because I can.


	5. Chapter 5

It was their last day in Azgeda territory. They were about to head south on their trip. Clarke was excited to see more of the ground but she was also sad that she was leaving the Ice Nation. There was so much beauty in the ice and snow.

In an effort to help her emotional state, Lexa had promised to bring her back sometime.

In an effort to move the convoy along Anya pushed her and Clarke fell onto a patch of ice. She stumbled back onto her feet and rubbed her ass while she stared daggers at a very smug Anya.

Anya was too focused on smirking at Clarke she didn't see the snow bomb that was headed her way until it hit her in the face and exploded into tiny flecks of snow.

Clarke's laughter rang in her ears. It was a beautiful sound. Many of the people on the ground had been fighting for so long that laughing was almost a foreign concept go them. Whenever they heard Clarke burst into laughter it brought smiles to those around her. She was new to the world. She was in essence still pure and innocent, perhaps not in all aspects of her life but she still held a joy for life. She wasn't worried about when her fight would end. She was enjoying her life on the ground as much as she could.

The people of Azgeda had been under Queen Nia's rule for such a long time, but watching The Commander and Clarke together during their visit they realized that life was filled with happiness. King Roan was not perfect but he also isn't his mother. He is trying to change the way Azgeda works. Maybe someday they too can enjoy the snow the way that Clarke does.

Their convoy was gathered just outside the gates. They were about to depart. All the horses had been loaded and everything was ready.

Lexa was saying her goodbyes to Roan and thanking him for taking care of her people and for hosting them during their visit.

Lexa walked up to Clarke and took off her coat. Clarke could see the other in their group do the same. It was very cold and it would be for several days until they left Ice Nation lands so she didn't understand why they were taking their coats off.

Before she could ask what was going on she saw them all move to the sides of the gates and drop onto the ground on their backs. They'd then move their arms and legs and with them they moved the snow. When they got up they left impressions on the packed snow. 

Clarke had her mouth open. It looked like a field of butterflies on the ground. She noticed that everyone was looking at her even as they wiped the snow off themselves.

"It is customary to make one as you leave Azgeda. It shows the people that they have left an impression on you and you on them and when the sun goes down, the ground will glow blue and light your impression."

Clarke was still speechless. Lexa took her silence and inaction as a reluctance to participate in the Ice Nation custom.

"If you do not wish to do so you do not have to."

When Clarke's brain and mouth finally caught up she explained to Lexa "It's beautiful. Both the impressions and what they symbolize. It would be an honor to leave my impression alongside yours."

The last part she said while turning to look at their group. She took off her coat and handed it to Anya, then moved to the side and dropped down. She moved her arms and legs as she had seen the other do and when she was satisfied that her impression was done she stood. After shaking off the snow and putting her coat back on she turned to look.

"They look like butterflies. Snow butterflies. This is amazing." 

Lexa mounted her horse and motioned for the group to start moving. Anya and Clarke stayed with her towards the end of the group. With one last look at the impressions, Clarke turned to look at Lexa and then proclaimed, "I made a snow butterfly with my butt!"

Then she started laughing. Loudly. Anya was worried that she'd fall off her horse. Lexa looked on amused. The people of Azgeda could hear her laughter coming from the forest. Many of them with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters aren't mine. The mistakes are mine.


End file.
